


Brave Song

by Valkyri (kisikil)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri
Summary: Tsubasa had a lunch prepared for her and Kiriko's very special day... The problem was, she couldn't find her cute Kiriko anywhere!





	

**Author's Note:**

> personalities based on my stuco mutual killing fic

Tsubasa Kamii pranced through the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy, two homemade bento boxes stacked in her hands. Both were designed incredibly ornate pink sakura blossoms and tied beautifully within bright red furoshiki cloths. There was a skip in her step as she gracefully lolloped through the halls, gleefully greeting every person as she mindlessly passed them by. She had packed these lunches especially for this special day... Yes, she was going to share these with someone special, someone who she held dearest in her heart, someone who always managed to make her day shine a tad brighter more than even the gorgeous sun could hope to illuminate.

Her dearest, cutest Kiriko Nishizawa, of course! Kiriko was the best friend a girl could have - she was an amazing listener, a talented designer, and had the cutest little blush when she got flustered! Today was a very special day indeed: it was their friendship anniversary! It was this day that her and Kiriko met on the steps of this prestigious school and exchanged their first words to each other: "hi" and "hello"! It was the most important day in Tsubasa's life: the day she met her dearest, most darling friend! She even cancelled lunch with her Prince Charming, Tarou Kurosaki, who was disgruntled by this change in plans, but obliged to her notions. But, there was a slight problem...

Tsubasa couldn't find Kiriko anywhere!

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Tsubasa mumbled to herself after some time, anxiously meandering about. Her bounce had eventually descended into a drag as she turned corner after corner, opened door after door, but lacking the sight of her dear pink friend. "Where could have my cute Kiriko gone? We promised to meet on the roof, and she's usually so very punctual!" Tsubasa resembled a lost puppy with her frown and her furrowed brow. She was so worried! What if something happened to her? What if she got lost? Oh, Tsubasa couldn't bear the idea of losing her Kiriko!

Tsubasa considered all the places Kiriko would usually reside, but there weren't many places you could find her. There was her room, of course, but that was the first place Tsubasa checked, and, unfortunately, her door was locked tight. Tsubasa considered the fountain in front, but one glance out the massive hallway windows to the botanical view below showed that Kiriko was no where in sight... She tried the rec room, which was filled with people but was lacking Kiriko; she tried the art room, which was adorned with plenty of shades of pink, but not the shade that was Kiriko; she even tried 76-A's classroom, but found no one there, which made sense considering it was a Saturday. Tsubasa's worries were only escalating and their lunches were getting cold!

Where could she have possibly gone?

Tsubasa decided to try one last place before eventually giving into despair - the school store. Kiriko wasn't much for the store on the first floor, but she was much into shopping, so Tsubasa figured it was as good an idea to check there as anywhere else! So, she trekked down a flight of stairs and swung over to the front of the school. She opened the door but, instead of finding her cute Kiriko, she found fellow student council member Shouji Yokoo, hunched over the opening of a vending machine, his entire arm swallowed within.

"Oh! Hello there, Yokoo!" Tsubasa chimed.

"Hey, Tsu!" Shouji shouted. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kiriko! Have you seen her?"

"Nishizawa? Uh, don't think I have. Sorry, bud!"

"Oh, it's quite alright. Do you need help there, sweetie?"

Shouji laughed. "Don't worry about it, Tsu! I already got-"

"Oi, Shouji," as voice bellowed out from the back of the store. "I found something that could work!" Just then, a figure came out from behind one of the shelves - it was everyone's favorite cosmetologist, Sousuke Ichino, with a crowbar gripped tightly in both hands. A smile stretched across his face at the sight of Tsubasa. "Oh, hey, Tsu!"

"Hello, Ichino!" Tsubasa intoned. "Have you seen Kiriko anywhere, by chance?"

"Kiriko? Hm..." Sousuke pondered the question as he lodged the crowbar between Shouji's arm and the vending machine's opening. "I think she went to the music room, but I could be wrong."

"The music room?" Tsubasa asked. The music room didn't seem like a place she remembered Kiriko enjoying too much... Whenever they were there for school concerts and such, Kiriko would seem disgruntled and would shift in her chair frequently, as though she'd prefer to be in one hundred other places rather than there.

"That's what she told me earlier at least!" Sousuke responded, pushing on the crowbar with all his might as Shouji screamed bloody murder. "She told me, 'I'm going to the music room for a bit. Don't bother me or else.' So, I didn't bother her!"

Ah, Kiriko... When do you plan on telling him? Tsubasa thought, but she set the concern aside for now. Instead, she smiled at the two boys and said, "Thank you for your help! I hope you are freed soon, Yokoo!"

"Thanks! Have fun with Kiriko, Ts- ARGH MAN MY ARM'S GOING TO SNAP OFF!"

"What do you expect me to do, Shouji?!"

Tsubasa skipped out of the store as Sousuke attempted to free Shouji from his captivity. Now with a clearer idea of where her Kiriko might've run off too, the skip was back in her step...though three flights of stairs threatened to damper her mood. In fact, around flight two, she had to take a moment to pause and catch her breath. Who decided to make Hope's Peak Academy so tall, she thought as she cursed those who designed this torturous school!

Soon, though, she found herself on the fourth floor, prancing down the hallway that led to the music room. It was still peculiar that Kiriko would retreat to here, as Tsubasa thought earlier... What business did Kiriko have here? Was she meeting someone here? Tsubasa gasped!

What if Kiriko was skipping out on their lunch...to meet with a boy?! Oh dear, Tsubasa didn't want to know if she was being forgotten in the sake of romance! Sure, she would be grateful that Kiriko was finally opening up, so much so she found herself rendezvousing with an unnamed character... But, Tsubasa couldn't bear the idea of her Kiriko choosing another man over her! Hesitantly, Tsubasa reached out and turned the doorknobs of the music room, sealing her fate...

...And was instead greeted by the pleasant tune of the piano.

"Hm?" Tsubasa hummed as she swung the doors open all the way, light trailing into the dim auditorium. What she found wasn't her Kiriko in a steamy engagement with another man, but rather an intimate performance with the piano that was usually on stage when no other events were going on. Tsubasa blinked a few times as though she didn't believe what she was seeing - Kiriko, on the piano? She didn't even realize Kiriko played the piano!

And she didn't just play the piano - she played it very well. So well, Tsubasa would've mistaken her for the Ultimate Pianist rather than Fashionista. Kiriko's concentration on the score at hand was so masterful, it was almost as though she were playing from her heart rather from sheet music... And she was! When Tsubasa neared Kiriko, she noticed there wasn't a single piece of paper on the music stand accompanied with the piano. Even if there was, Kiriko wouldn't have been paying attention to it - her eyes were closed, as though the darkness her lids gave provided the notes she needed to play. There wasn't a single mistake as her hands moved delicately across the piano keys; if there was, Kiriko didn't make it apparent, making it fly over Tsubasa's head. Her posture reminded Tsubasa of an expert, her poise was unlike anything she had ever seen... The aura Kiriko exuded as she played, however, was what captured Tsubasa most of all. Kiriko, herself, encompassed this entire room through the beautiful craftsmanship of her song.

Tsubasa seated herself in one of the front row seats, setting their bento in the seat besides her. Kiriko didn't even notice that Tsubasa was there, much less that she left the door open, letting the light from the hallway shine down on Kiriko like a spotlight. Nothing seemed to be able to stop her as she continued to play, her fingers never hesitating once as they moved from key to key. Even measures that seemed impossible - she seemed to have to move from one side of the piano to the other in less that two beats, Tsubasa thought! - Kiriko handled with exceptional bravura. It was a fantastical sight, and Tsubasa couldn't keep her eyes off her dearest friend as she exuded all of her passion into the piano's keys.

But, even the most beautiful things must fade away eventually, as Kiriko's melodies started to become softer and less strenuous. Soon, Kiriko had pressed her final note, letting it linger into the waiting silence. After a few seconds of lull tranquility, Kiriko let out a sigh.

Tsubasa, on the other hand, started clapping with all her might, making Kiriko jump.

"Eh?" Kiriko said before turning her head to the seats that stretched out before her. That's when she finally noticed Tsubasa. "Ts-Tsubasa? Tsubasa?!" Kiriko stuttered out, nearly falling out of her seat.

"Bravo, bravo!" Tsubasa cheered. "That was so exceptional, Kiriko! That was marvelous, beautiful!"

Kiriko's face started heating up. Oh, how did Tsubasa love that little blush of hers! Kiriko stumbled out of her seat, grabbing her platform shoes that were sitting besides the piano, and started slipping them on her feet in a panic.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Tsubasa?!" Kiriko stuttered out. "How did you find me here? I didn't tell- I-It was Sousuke, wasn't it? That damned boy, why I-" Kiriko tried to hurriedly rise from her seat, but she ended up standing on her shoes wrong and nearly stumbled off stage... No, she did stumble off stage, making Tsubasa yelp.

"Kiriko!" Tsubasa shouted, jumping out of her seat and running to a falling Kiriko. Luckily, she managed to catch her in the air. Unluckily, they both ended up crashing to the ground. Tsubasa just giggled as Kiriko stammered, unable to speak. She tried to scramble off of Tsubasa, but ended up slamming her head against one of the theater seats.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Kiriko muttered as she curled onto the floor, holding her head in her hands. Her bow even seemed to slump, reflecting both the pain and the embarrassment she was feeling. Tsubasa rubbed her back and giggled.

"Oh, my cute Kiriko!" Tsubasa said. "You're so adorable when you get all flustered!" Kiriko just groaned.

Tsubasa and Kiriko settled themselves on stage with their bento - fluffy white rice partnered with heart-shaped cuts of beef. It was simple, but Tsubasa had saved her cooking energy for some baked goods she planned to make later for her sweet best friend. Kiriko poked around at her lunch with a pouty lip.

"I...am sorry I forgot about lunch today, Tsubasa," Kiriko muttered, plopping a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Oh, don't you worry a hair on your head!" Tsubasa replied. "I'm actually grateful you forgot - I got to see you play so beautifully on the piano!" Kiriko didn't respond. She didn't even look up to meet her eye-to-eye. "You play so wonderfully, I was immensely captivated! I've never heard anything like that before! Why didn't you tell me you play the piano so well?" Kiriko adjusted her bento box, as though it wasn't facing her straight enough. "Oh, just imagine if you played with the others in the council! Yokoo's electric guitar may not sound too well with a classic piano, but Hino's shamisen-"

"I don't want to play with them."

Kiriko's interruption stopped Tsubasa mid-sentence. Tsubasa stared at Kiriko as she continued to poke around in the rice, her eyelids heavy and her muscles stiff. Tsubasa sighed... Kiriko wasn't particularly interested with bonding with the members of the student council, much less with the rest of the school. She usually stood at the side while everyone else did what they usually do... It upset Tsubasa, even though she knew exactly why Kiriko separated herself from everyone else. She didn't feel like she belonged with them. And Tsubasa could only assume her talent with the piano was another thing she wanted to keep separate from everyone else...

"Kiriko... When did you learn how to play piano?"

"When I was small," Kiriko uttered. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "My...father taught me."

_Ah... That's why..._

Suddenly, Tsubasa took Kiriko's hands in hers, causing the fashionista to go as red as her bow once again. Her intense gaze didn't make Kiriko any less flustered, either - but, as intense as it was, it was also very soft, as was her smile that accompanied it.

"Would you teach me the piano as well?"

Kiriko blinked. "Huh?"

"I think it would be fun! We could play the piano together!" Tsubasa cooed.

"T-Together...?" Kiriko stuttered, her mind racing as fast as her heart.

"It would be something we could share!" Tsubasa said. "I know it's something very special to you... And, well, you're very special to me! I know it's something you share with your father..." Kiriko's expression fell when she mentioned that. "...But, a part of living is experiencing with others, yes?"

Kiriko's violet eyes flashed back up towards Tsubasa's baby blue ones. Tsubasa gave her another warm smile.

"This could be something we could share, you and I," Tsubasa continued. "No one else. You can find other things to share with them! But this...is very special to you, isn't it?"

Kiriko nodded.

"That's why you're hesitant with sharing it...even with me."

Kiriko finally spoke. "It's not that I... You are..." Kiriko's blush grew deeper. "You are...very special to me as well."

"I'm so very glad!"

"I...didn't want to lose that connection I have with my father by sharing it with the others."

"I understand."

"But you... You're different," Kiriko admitted. "I feel as though... My father is with me when I'm with you." Kiriko paused. "I-Is that strange? I just compared you to my father..."

"That isn't strange at all, Kiriko!" Tsubasa replied. "You feel at home with me, is what you're saying?"

Kiriko gawked at Tsubasa for a long while. Then, the corners of her mouth inched ever so slightly upwards as she intertwined her fingers with her botanist friend's.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Kiriko muttered. "And I also feel at home when I play the piano... As such, I have no qualms sharing that part of me with you."

Tsubasa's eyes sparkled at those words. "Oh, Kiriko! My cutest Kiriko!" Tsubasa couldn't contain herself - she ended up leaning over their lunches, nearly leaping from her spot, and wrapped her arms around Kiriko's neck, nuzzling her all the while. "You truly are the dearest friend a girl could have!"

"Ha...ha," Kiriko enunciated in the most monotone voice manageable. "Dearest....friends. Yes." Despite sounding as though her soul left her body, however, Kiriko pat Tsubasa's back, as though that equated to her hugging her back. Tsubasa was thrilled; Tsubasa was exhilarated! Here, on the day of their friendship anniversary, they grew much closer than ever before, and Tsubasa knew they were only destined to become closer and closer! Yes - Kiriko truly always managed to make her day shine a tad brighter more than even the gorgeous sun could ever hope to illuminate, and that fact would always stand.

**Author's Note:**

> haha, gal pals!


End file.
